A Helping Hand
by Graveygraves
Summary: David enlists the help of Garcia - together they will help Derek keep his New Year resolution.Sequel to Changing the Habit of a Lifetime. Plenty of Rossi/Garcia friendship too. Beta's but views appreciated.
1. Cahoots

**A Helping Hand**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**For those of you who missed the first, it might be worth reading it. However, basically David Rossi has challenged Derek Morgan to become a one-woman man, with Emily Prentiss being the one-woman. **

**This part of the story is about a month after the last (basically around Valentine's Day – hey I'm a romantic at heart). Sorry no Morgan or Prentiss in this chapter.**

**. . .**

Penelope Garcia liked to think that she was not easily disheartened; however the melancholy mood of her Chocolate Adonis since the start of the New Year was really starting to wear her down. It had become increasing obvious that he was carrying a heavy weight on his shoulders and no matter how hard she pushed she was no closer to knowing the root of his problem.

And that was what was bothering her more than anything.

Derek Morgan told her everything, and she meant everything!

It irked her that no-one in the team seem to know what the matter was. Though she suspected it was something to do with that damn resolution Emily had told her about. Pen huffed at the idea of Derek slaving over his paperwork to get it in on time. Fancy him taking on a resolution to be the first to get his reports in Hotch; everyone knew there was no beating Reid with his reading speed.

Shuffling into her office, juggling an array of gadgets and coffee cups, Pen was started to see David Rossi perched on the edge of her vast desk. Apart from the fact he rarely sought her out, it was even more rare that it was this early in the morning. Rossi's casual pose was doing nothing to relax her frayed nerves.

"Urm . . . Sir," she stammered, her hair swishing as she looked frantically around for an appropriate surface to abandon her belongings, "I'm not late am I?"

Dave rose and took the tray of coffees from her before she lost the lot trying in vain to clock a look at her watch.

"No, you are in perfect time," he soothed; placing the tray down in front of the mass of computer screens before helping her unburden her load. Finding a home for the array of belongings on the separate grey desk, Rossi placed everything in a heap.

"Have we caught a case? I thought I heard my cell," she spoke as she reached to rummage through her oversized sequined purse.

"No we haven't got a case, and briefing isn't for another half hour," he tried to placate the panicking tech Goddess.

Dropping into her plush leather swivel chair, Pen looked up at Dave, her eyes wide and fingers clutching the top of her purse. The large sparkling item creating a convenient barrier between them, as Pen worried about what was the cause of the visit.

"Then, my Shining Knight, please can you still my beating heart and explain to what I owe the pleasure of your company this early on a Monday morning?" Pen spoke, trying to add some cheer to her slightly squeaky tone.

"Well," Dave drew out the word as he perched once more on the edge of her desk, watching as she spun the chair on her tiptoes to follow him, "I have a little project that I may need a little assistance with."

Pen gulped, her puppy dog eyes fully focused on him, as she nodded - having no idea to what she was agreeing to. Sudden flashes of previous 'projects' she had helped him with came to the front of her mind. Ones that involved finding information of decades old cases and passing it to him in secret, had he learnt nothing over the years of how the team worked together?

"Don't worry, this is nothing that can get you into trouble; to be honest you're unlikely to need to go near a computer," he patted her hands reassuringly as he spoke calmly, guessing at the mirage of memories flashing through her mind. The uncertainty of Rossi's unexplained request was contorting her pretty features.

Her already wide eyes seemed to saucer out further, fear evident. "No computer? You sure you have the right person? After all I am known for my technical skills more than anything else."

Dave smiled. "You are also known for your powers of persuasion, especially over members of the team. I have need of those very special skills of yours."

Penelope's whole persona changed at the mention of her beloved team. Penelope placed her purse down beside her chair. As her eyes narrowed, her personal defences dropped, to be replaced with her protective nature for those she adored. "Just what do you have in mind?"

Standing and pulling over another wheeled chair, Dave homed in on his Tech Kitten, getting so close he was practically touching. His mission was secretive to say the least, although he knew they were alone he wanted to make it clear that this was a private conversation. Nothing he was about to say was to be shared, with anyone!

"This year, Derek Morgan has sworn to become a one-woman man, and he has asked my help to get the woman of his dreams."

Pen batted him lightly. "You do know that I am practically a married woman, and all the banter is just that, don't you? I mean I love the guy, but not like that."

Dave dropped his head and laughed. "Not you Kitten, Emily!"

Pen inched closer. "You are telling me that my grumpy Grizzly Bear is pining for our very own raven haired beauty. Oh my how did I miss that one?"

Dave raised one eyebrow, mocking her lack of observation. "Well you aren't a trained profiler with unmentionable years of experience, are you?"

"No," she scolded, "but I am the best friend of both, and neither of them has mentioned it to me! So how do you know?"

"Long story," he said, leaning back Dave folded his arms. "Are you in?"

"Hell yes!" Pen replied eagerly.

"Good, so here's the plan."


	2. Persuasion

**A Helping Hand**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Time to dd a little M/P to the mix!  
><strong>

. . .

Penelope had to laugh as her friend pouted and folded her arms across her crisp white shirt. The defiant look on Emily's face just about said it all. However it wasn't enough to deter Penelope from her mission. She wasn't the type to fail on anything she set out to accomplish. The whole time Pen perched on the edge of the desk facing Emily she kept in the back of her mind the fact that she had a vital role to play in David Rossi' master plan.

"Aw come on," Penelope pleaded, the psychedelic nails on her fingers interlaced as she begged, "Do you not trust me?"

Emily glared at Pen, aware of the level of emotional blackmail she would use to get her way. The undisputed Goddess of all things technical was renowned for getting her own way, through fair or foul play. Emily was happy to face the full force of a serial killer, but she knew she would buckle under the pressure Pen could assert.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Emily spoke cautiously, "It's just I don't do blind dates."

"Not even with the most smokin' hot guy I know?" Pen teased, hoping she wasn't giving too much away.

Emily rolled her eyes, shaking her head. How on Earth was she going to get out of this one without losing her life somewhere in the pathways of cyberspace? Since her return Emily had done anything she could to keep her team happy, but _really_ a blind date?

"Do I know him?" Emily asked tentatively, totally missing the earlier clue.

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a blind date and where would the fun be in that?" Pen chirped, smiling as she recognised the signs of Emily folding. "Come on, all work and no play makes Emily a dull playmate. Fairy Godmother Penelope is at your service and your Prince Charming waits. All you have to do is follow my instructions."

Emily huffed a little, but nodded reluctantly. "I swear if this is one of Kevin's tech geek friends you will suffer."

"Careful with the 'Tech Geek' insults, Hon," Pen added over her shoulder as she flounced away in a satisfied puff of pink and yellow, happy with her morning's work. "I'll get everything set up and fill you in on all the juicy details later. Just keep tomorrow night free."

Emily turned to face her blank computer screen, staring at the hazy reflection in disbelief. How had she got herself into such a mess? She hated Valentine's Day at the best of times, and now she was locked into some disaster date just to keep her friend happy. At least after tomorrow she would never have to see him again, would see?

. . .

Derek glanced up as the shadow cast over his open door, noticing the arrival of David Rossi he inwardly cringes. Great, yet more words of wisdom from his dating mentor. The very man who had backed Derek into the cramped corner he was currently holed up in, with no sign of the outcome that had been promised. Derek was seriously reconsidering the decision he had made in taking up Rossi offer for help.

Since the night he had visited the older agent and explained how he had totally screwed up telling Emily he was interested in her, Rossi had weaved his advice into riddles and fortune cookie phrases that made no sense, let alone helped him.

So the Derek was stuck in a rut, no closer to getting Emily then he was at the start of the year and in longest bout of celibacy he had had in his entire adult life.

"You don't look pleased to see me?" Dave spoke as he made his way towards Derek.

"How very perceptive of you," Derek spoke dryly. "Is it something important or more useless information on how this year is about to be the best of my life?"

Dave settled himself in the seat opposite his colleague, resting his head on one hand as he watched Derek try to avoid him.

"Now, now Derek did your mother never teach you that good things come to those who wait? What did you expect? One weekend of being a good boy and Emily would throw herself at your feet and offer to help you out with your uncharacteristic dry spell."

The sarcasm in Dave's tone was not wasted on Derek. Obviously he hadn't expected Emily to coming running, but he was also adamant that Emily had been avoiding him for the last few weeks, near enough a month. In fact ever since they went for the drink after work, and he had totally bumbled telling her how he felt. He had kicked himself repeatedly over that night. Derek had never had a problem charming the ladies, but something about realising how he felt about Emily had tipped his world upside down.

"Dave if you had kept you nose out of this I would have still been in ignorant bliss and perfectly capable of working with my partner. As it is you have ruined everything. I think your help has run its course. Thanks for nothing," Derek huffed, overly exaggerating his actions as he returned to work.

"Derek," Dave smiled sweetly, as he leant forward resting his elbows on his sturdy thighs, "Really you are very angry; you should hit the gym and work some of that tension out. Hell even Penelope has noticed the foul mood that seems to permanently follow you."

That caught Derek's attention. The mere mention of his solace and a strange mix of guilt and fear filled him. He still hadn't told her how he felt about Emily. No matter how she had badgered him over the last few weeks. He had known that she was aware that something was wrong, but he had fobbed her off time and time again with a series of little white lies.

"This has nothing to do with Penelope, so don't try and threaten me with telling her."

"Too late I'm afraid," Dave added smugly, "In fact she has just told me that she has secured you a date with one raven hair agent tomorrow night."

Derek leveled his glared on Dave, speechless. Anger bubbled at the thought of the plotting and scheming Dave had dragged his best friend into.

"Rossi, I swear I'll . . ."

Dave cut him off by holding his hand up. "No need to thank me Derek, I can assure you it was a pleasure. So while you gain control of your obviously overflowing gratitude I need to explain a few things about your Valentine's date."

Derek never said another word, as he was afraid of what may come out of his mouth. Instead he sat and listened.

. . .


	3. The date

**A Helping Hand**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Thank you for al the support - I hope you aren't going to be disappointed in what is to come.  
><strong>

. . .

Derek sat nervously fiddling with the pristine white linen napkin, folded neatly on the table in front of him. It was either that or drum his fingers repetitively, which had already earned him a few sideways glances from the nearest occupants of the packed Italian restaurant.

Derek felt uncomfortable, and it was glaringly obvious. It wasn't that he didn't know how to treat a woman; it was more this place was not his cup of tea. He preferred something a little more upbeat. Though he had agreed to follow Rossi's instructions, admittedly only after Penelope had _'had a word_' with him.

So there he sat, waiting.

Glancing at his watch, Derek sighed. He could only imagine what was going through Emily's head right now. He even started to doubt she would show. He had particularly hated the fact that Pen had set Emily up on a blind date with him, and he couldn't help but be surprised that Emily had agreed to it.

Scanning the room, the loved up couples sharing spoonfuls of food and gooey looks was enough to put Derek off his meal before he even ordered. Especially when he guessed more than half of them were only making the effort for one evening. What was so special about one day. He had heard Reid's summary of the origins of Valentine's Day more times then he cared to recount, but surely if you loved someone it was about something more than some elaborate show. It had to be so much more than that.

"Derek?" the familiar voice broke through his thoughts.

Looking up he met Emily's questioning eyes. Derek stood as the waiter finished showing Emily to her seat. Sitting once more, he took a deep breath. Dave had made this all sound so easy, but facing Emily, Derek's mouth dried.

Emily's eyes narrowed as she watched him.

"Okay so how did our sparkling Fairy Godmother come up with this bright idea?"

Derek cleared his throat. "I think it was more Rossi idea; she just got roped into it all."

"Rossi? Really?" Emily looked surprised. "So I get how easy I was to con into this, but Derek Morgan and a blind date, come on."

Derek paused, looking at her beautiful smile, hoping that the next words he uttered did not remove it. He was surprised by his nervousness, the same feeling he had repeatedly since realising the truth about his feelings for Emily.

"I'm not on a blind date, Emily."

Emily stared, he lips parting slightly as she processed the information.

"Signore e Signorina," the impeccable waiter hovered by the table paper and pencil in hand.

Derek looked up. "Sorry we're not ready to order yet."

A slight nod and he disappeared.

"Emily, I knew I was meeting you here tonight. Hands up it was Dave's idea, this place." He swirled his hand to indicate their surroundings, "I'll be honest Emily, and if when I have finished talking you want to leave I will understand. I never wanted you to be here under false pretences - that was not my intension."

"Derek have you been drinking?" Emily looked down at the clean crystal glass in front of him. "Right now you really are not making much sense."

"Emily," Derek begun, "Dave is a very perceptive man. He had realised how I feel about you long before I was willing to admit it to myself. He challenged me to make the New Year resolution to become a one-woman man. The woman in question being you."

Emily was lost for words, still trying to process what Derek was saying.

"But you're in love with a married woman," she blurted out.

It was Derek's turn to look confused. "Sorry?"

Once more they were interrupted by the waiter; still neither had even skimmed over the menu. Derek looked up from the options on the menu in front of him, watching Emily.

"You want me to order?" she smiled, guessing Italian wasn't one of Derek's many talents.

Derek nodded, slightly embarrassed.

As they watch the waiter leave, Derek turned once more to Emily; "Would you care to explain why you think I would be interested in a married woman?"

"You said that the woman you . . ." Emily stumbled to attach a word to the emotion, "That you couldn't be with her because there were others involved, that you had lost her and that it was complicated. I assumed you were referring to a married woman."

Derek shook his head and smiled; what a mess.

"As I remember it I told you she was special. That she was unlike anyone I had met before. That I known her for years, but never realised how important she was until I_ thought_ I had lost her. That I had taken her for granted, because she was always there for me; and I trusted her and knew she would do absolutely anything for me, without me having to ask. I was talking about you Emily, no-one else. The others I was referring to is the team."

"Oh," was all Emily could manage. For the past month she had mopped around, trying to come to terms with the prospect that her one final dream bubble had burst. The happily ever after that she let her sub-conscious nurture would not happen. Yet here she was, on Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year, hearing that the man she had secretly dreamed of spending her future with had the same thoughts for her.

"Oh," Derek repeated; his brow furrowing, still unable to read a reaction. The tension was fraying his nerves as he realised what he was risking.

"Derek, I had no idea how you felt," she added lamely, her mind still reeling.

"I'm sorry Emily; this has been a mess from the beginning. The first time I tried to tell you I obviously convinced you I was about to have an affair, and now this debacle, thanks to our meddling friends. I know you don't like being put under pressure. Let's just forget it."

"Whoa!" Emily held her hands up, only silencing herself as the waiter returned for a third time. Offering them the chance to try the wine they had ordered.

"Just pour it; at that price it had better be good," Derek grouched, not happy at how the evening was going.

With a slight look of distain the waiter poured a measured amount of the rich ruby liquid into each bulbous glass.

Derek took a large swig of the drink, needing the fortified courage to continue the conversation with Emily.

Emily had to smirk; she had never seen him so tense. She was the type that got into a flap when she liked someone. She was the one who lost their cool and made some ridiculous comment. Not Derek Morgan, Mr. Super Cool. The fact that she was the one that was ruffling his feathers amused her even more. Sipping the oaky wine, she tried to figure out what happened next. Placing the glass down, her fingers twisting the delicate steam, Emily caught Derek's eyes.

"So you like me, I like you, Dave and Pen know and seem fairly confident they can get us together, even though it busts several rules in the fraternisation code. So confident in themselves that Dave manages to book a table in the most expensive restaurant in town, on the busiest night of the year, just for us; that is one way to impress a girl. Though I have to say I'm a little disappointed."

Derek's eyes narrowed, he knew she was teasing him.

"What I do wrong?"

"Well I can forget the grumpy mood; I kind of had a similar attitude about this evening. So much so I nearly didn't turn up - the deciding factor was I had to face Pen tomorrow morning. However I am not sure I can forgive the missing roses and chocolates. If you are seriously after more dates you are really going to have to try much herder next time."

"Next time," Derek said with a smile, the glint returning to his eyes.

"Where else do we go from here?"


	4. The Morning After

**A Helping Hand**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**So two points before I start - I have updated today as I have a super busy weekend coming up and not sure I will be able to post again before Tuesday - sorry.**

**Second it was at the end this chapter that I ground to a halt and my muse ran away. Thanks to my beta the story is finished, two more chapters after this. I jsut hope you like it as it has ended how I orginally set out for it to.  
><strong>

. . .

Striding confidently Emily entered the bull pen and cut her way across to her desk. Placing her satchel style bag down she resisted the urge to acknowledge the grinning Garcia swivelling back and forth in Emily's chair. Turning around without a word, Emily headed for the kitchenette.

Penelope sprung out of the seat and followed as fast as she could totter on her scarlet four inch heels.

Opening the fridge door, Em grabbed a bottle of chilled water and turned to make her way back before Pen reached her. Unable to ignore the multi-coloured storm approaching, Em paused, deciding that the slight privacy of the kitchen area was better than the open airing of the centre of the bull pen.

Pen's eyebrows rose above her cherry red glasses as she greeted, "Morning Sweetie, think we need a little chat, don't you?"

Emily schooled her face to one of mock confusion, fighting the smug grin that lurked beneath.

"Really? Is something wrong?" she asked all innocently.

"Duh, yeah!" Pen bit back, annoyed with Emily's little game, and desperate to know if Rossi's plot had worked. "I was kinda expecting some feedback on one blind date I arranged last night."

"You arranged?" Emily questioned. "I heard it was more Rossi's doing."

Garcia squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, it was sort of a joint project."

Now Emily smiled, leaning close to her friend. "Really, a project? I must have missed the assignment hand out."

Without looking, Emily walked on back to her desk, leaving an open mouthed Garcia rooted to the spot.

. . .

Derek kept his head down and worked. He worked harder than he ever remembered doing so in his entire FBI life. Maybe he should annoy Dave Rossi a little more often as it seemed really productive.

Dave sat opposite, head rested on one hand as his eyes bore into Derek. He had a hundred and one things he should be doing, but right now he was waiting for an answer. The problem was he was now starting to question which of the two of them were more stubborn.

"Derek I can sit here all day if need be. May be I'll go fetch my laptop; we can work together in here, waiting until you get bored of your silly game. Ignoring me…really that's a little immature, don't you think?"

No answer other then the repetitive click of the computer keys as Derek focused on finding the information he needed. Dave stifled the sigh – refusing to let Derek know that he was getting under his skin.

"I paid a substantial bill for last night, I think it is only polite you let me in on whether it was money well spent," he continued to push the younger agent for some hint of what happened on the date the night before.

Still nothing - but a shuffle of papers and the scratch of a pen.

"Okay I submit," Dave held his hands up in desperation, "I'll go have a little word with a certain Tech Kitten. If she can't break you then maybe she can hack into the restaurants security system, download last night's video and then we can see for ourselves."

Not even a glance in his direction, Dave had been certain getting Pen involved would evoke a reaction.

"Ah Dave," he turned at the call of his voice from the doorway, "I have been looking for you, are you busy?"

Hotch was standing in the doorway, looking suspiciously at the pair in front of him. Derek, head down, and Dave sat doing nothing.

"Only trying to help a friend," he smiled warmly.

"Is there a problem Morgan?" Hotch asked, the hint on concern in his voice.

"Only the one sat opposite me," he muttered before looking up at Hotch and smiling. "No everything is just fine. Rossi was just leaving."

Hotch's eyes narrowed as he sensed the tension between the two. "Good. Then Dave, if you wouldn't mind . . . a word."

Dave stood, adjusting his navy blazer with a shrug of his shoulder, leaning over the desk and invading Derek's personal space, he whispered, "This isn't over."

Derek grinned back at him. "I think it is."

Joining Hotch out on the walkway, Dave shoved his hands into his jeans pocket.

"Anything I need to know?" Hotch asked.

Dave shook his head.

. . .

Holed up in her lair, Dave and Penelope sighed in unison. No matter how hard they had tried and - who out of the pair they had pressed, neither had found out a thing about the date they had worked so hard to arrange.

"I can understand him blanking me Kitten, but I was sure he would tell you," Dave muttered as he took a sip from the amber liquid he had brought down in the FBI regulation mug.

"You think," Pen sucked in a hiss of air. "Maybe I will have more luck away from here. You know the whole walls have ears thing." Penelope waved the fluffy pen around erratically as she spoke. "Give me another chance tomorrow night. Movie night; I'll attack when he least expects it."

"Really, you don't think he'll see that one coming?" Dave lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh he'll be expecting me to go in all guns blazing, but I shall play the game. Don't forget this little kitten is use to getting the cream," she smiled sweetly as she fluttered her dark lashes.

Dave shook his head. "I have no doubt you do."

. . .

Emily curled up next to Derek on the couch, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Derek's arm rested around her shoulder. She had never imagined she would feel so comfortable in such a situation. Emily would not rate her dating history as successful. Falling so easily into this scared her, when she thought about it, which she had done a lot that day, but once she had arrived at Derek's after work, she had calmed.

"So when are we going to tell them?" she murmured, not wanting to break the moment.

Derek lifted her chin gently. "I'll be honest - I can fight Dave off any day, but Penelope…if I don't give in, in the next twenty-four hours, then we will both be likely to face the consequences. I feel bad about not telling her, but I'm cross at Dave for dragging her into _this_."

"This?" Emily prickled slightly at the tone he used.

"Princess, I'm pissed at myself for letting Dave weasel his way into my life and can all too clearly see his smug grin when he finds out it worked," Derek hastily corrected.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Emily ran her finger down the length of his chest and pursed her lips.

Derek leant his head down, placing a soft kiss on Emily's lips, he whispered, "I don't know. I mean, it could backfire."

Emily laughed softly. "As long as Dave is willing to pay for it, and Penelope desires to play Cupid, I think we should try to keep them guessing a little while longer." She wrapped her arms around Derek's neck to pull him down for a hungry kiss.

"That is a good idea, Agent Prentiss," he spoke against her lips. "A _very _good idea. How much longer should we tease them?" She gave him an inviting smile. Derek's eyes darkened with desire. "As long as it takes," he answered his own question before Emily pressed him down onto the cushions.

Then she kissed him silent.


	5. Fun and Games

**A Helping Hand**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Posting this a day early for two reasons - 1, FF is working. 2, I'm away for a few days and was going to make you wait until I got back, but decided to squeeze this post in.**

**Enjoy the fun.  
><strong>

. . .

Ringing the door bell, Penelope smiled sweetly as she waited. Derek opened the door wide and welcomed her in with a nod of his head. Flicking her twinkling heels off as she entered, Pen dropped a few inches in height.

"So Hot Stuff, what's the selection for tonight?" Pen questioned when she caught up with him in the kitchen.

Derek shrugged as he poured a small glass of wine. "You know where to find them Baby, go take your pick."

Grabbing the bowl of popcorn off the side Pen padded softly through to the lounge. "Budge over Buddy," she muttered to Clooney as she placed the bowl on the glass topped coffee table. Turning to rifle through the DVD collection, she pulled out 'Casablanca'. A nice romantic classic was called for.

Derek glanced over her shoulder as she set the movie up, smiling at her choice. Subtle as ever, he thought. Pen settled back on the couch, Derek laying down on what was left, his head in her lap. Derek waited for the inevitable barrage of questions about his date with Emily, but relaxed as Pen seemed to, the familiar scenes playing out in front of them.

The ending credits soon rolled, and Pen stretched. "What better than a beautiful love story, even if it doesn't end happily ever after."

Derek yawned. "Guess so, Sugar."

"Well I enjoy a good love story. You know: boy meets girl. A boy falls madly in love with girl - so much so that he can't see the truth for himself. Friends help boy. Boy and girl date and then . . ."

Derek grinned. "And then . . ." he chided her.

Pen folded her arms and glared down at him.

"That was kinda of where I was hoping you would fill in the missing details," she huffed before fluttering her long eyelashes and purring, "Come on Angelfish, I need to know. How did your Valentine's date pan out?"

Closing his eyes, Derek let out a long sigh.

"Well . . ." he paused. "The food was amazing - totally over priced in my opinion - but fantastic. I can totally see why Rossi loves the place."

"And the company?" Pen asked eagerly, resisting the urge to clap her hands in excitement.

Derek rolled his eyes before looking at Pen. This had to be the hardest thing he had ever done. Pen just had a way of making him spill, no matter what. In fact her skills should be put to good use on a few UnSubs they had encountered. He schooled himself as he mentally reminded himself it wasn't a lie, just withholding information.

"Good. I think Emily liked the place too," he added seriously, before standing and making his way to the kitchen, taking the glasses and near empty bowl with him.

Pen didn't even try to hide her frustration as she huffed after him.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it," she spoke as she entered the kitchen.

"Really? What did you mean?" Derek didn't dare turn and face her while he fought the smile.

"You know exactly what I mean! Did it work? Are and Emily, you know?"

Derek turned leaning casually back against the counter. "We had a great time, the meal was fantastic, the wine good. What else can I say?"

"Duh . . . How about if you are playing Mr. and Mrs., or if Emily blew you out? Though if she did I will be having a word with her, does she realise what she's missing?"

Derek had to smile.

"Have you got another date sorted?" Pen asked tiring at the hard work this had turned out to be.

Derek shook his head, which wasn't technically a lie as they hadn't agreed anything, though he definitely had plans for the weekend.

"What? Hello, is this Derek Morgan I am talking to? Mr. Uber Smooth. Am I missing something?" Her eyes narrowed as she observed her best friend for some hint of a reaction.

"Guess I'm losing my touch, Mama."

Pen run over and hugged him tightly. She would get straight onto this in the morning and she knew just the person to help her.

. . .

Emily picked the phone up with a smile as she registered the callers ID.

"So . . ." she drew the word out, dispensing with the normal greeting.

"That has got to be the hardest thing I have ever done," Derek's voice sounded tired.

"But . . ."

"Pen knows nothing. Told her I had no idea how you felt and we hadn't arranged anything."

"Oh, thanks," Emily knew that meant she was in for a visit tomorrow.

"Hey it's only fair; I've taken my turn, and you get her next onslaught. We're in this together remember," Derek answered defensively. "Besides I plan to make it up to you at the weekend. Why don't you come over Saturday night? I'll cook if you provide dessert."

Emily could hear the teasing tone in his voice and smiled once more.

"Think I can manage that."

. . .

Pen waited nervously in Rossi's office, having got in early and dumped her stuff, she had made her way straight to his office. As the door opened, she glanced up. Her eyes widened.

"Uh, Sir," she stood, straightening her snow white skirt as she did so.

"Garcia?" Hotch questioned. "Is there a problem?"

"Um . . . no . . . I . . . um . . . I was just waiting to see Rossi about something."

Hotch straighten his back, his dark eyes fixed on hers. "Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

"No, Sir, it's really best you don't know. Ooops!" Pen's hands shot up to cover her mouth as she realised what she had just said. "I mean it's nothing Sir."

"Penelope!" Hotch chided. He knew her too well…probably better than she knew herself.

Now she knew she was in trouble. Her mouth dry she looked frantically round for an escape. As she did, a shadow fell over the open door behind Hotch.

"Morning," came the greeting from behind the two agents. "Have I missed the party?" Dave smiled nonchalantly as he entered his office.

"No Dave, I would say your timing was just perfect. Just in time to help Garcia explain to me what you two are up to."

"Ah, that," Dave smiled at his friend. "Well remember the little chat we had about a certain two members of the team...let's just say I may not have followed the advice you gave me."

"Dave, what have you done?" the horror evident on his normally stoic face.

"Just arranged a little Valentine's surprise," Dave's grin was wide.

Hotch turned back to Garcia, who had begun inching her way round the edge of the room and closer to the door.

"How are you involved in this?"

Pen visibly swallowed. "I may have helped a little."

Hotch's glare switched between the pair. "Can either of you give me one good reason why I don't make this official?"

"Because, Aaron, even you are not cold enough to ignore when two people are obviously in love. Just because we are old and jaded, we don't have to make the rest of the team as well."

Hotch's nostrils flared as he huffed a lungful of air. "Garcia, I suggest you leave and make good use of your time. Dave, I haven't finished with you."

Pen left as rapidly as she could. What she had come to tell Dave could wait.


	6. End Game

**A Helping Hand**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**So this is it – I hope it doesn't disappoint. Sorry it hasn't been as heavily Morgan/Prentiss as I normally am, but I have had such fun with Rossi and Garcia that they kind of took over. Don't think it will be the last time I play with those two!**

. . .

Pen kept glancing nervously over Dave's shoulder at the closed door behind him. She didn't want Hotch to catch them together, but equally she wasn't ready to give up on her friends. Hell they had come this close to getting Em and Derek together – she was ready to go all out for success.

Unable to miss her skittish appearance, Dave reached forward, trying to calm the tech analysis. He hated himself for dragging Pen into all of this – but there was no way he would have managed it all on his own.

"Hotch is ok with it now, I promise Kitten. I wouldn't do anything to get you into trouble," he soothed.

"But the Boss Man was so angry;" her hands animated her words as she spoke, "I don't think I have ever seen him look at me like that!"

Dave captured her flailing limbs and rubbed his hand gently over hers.

"He's fine honest," he said calmly but firmly, "So let's focus on what we need to do next. I have an idea, if the meal didn't work as they spent too much time talking shop, how about somewhere they need to be quiet."

Pen looked perplexed at the vague suggestion; "I don't think either is the library kind."

Dave laughed, "That wasn't my idea of a hot date either. I was thinking more a trip to the movies, something appropriately scary! Give them a chance to cuddle up together."

Pen waved her hand in front of her. "Of course, silly me, I guess I'm just not thinking straight."

"So the plan is you get Em there, I will get Morgan and for a bonus, we get to go and watch too, only they won't know we are there. This time we can keep an eye on things and make sure we know the outcome," Dave smirked. "That is if you fancy coming on a stake out with me."

Pen nodded eagerly, a giggly smile gracing her lips.

. . .

Derek slipped further down in the seat next to Emily, a smug grin on his face. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Stop it," Emily whispered, as she picked at the bucket of sweet popcorn they shared.

"What?" he mouthed, while a mock look of confusion creased his brow, before he chuckled once more.

"You know what? Teasing the 'couple' two rows back, though . . ." Emily snuggled in to Derek's shoulder as she moved closer to whisper, "they do make a cute couple; maybe we could get revenge with a little matchmaking of our own."

Derek put his hand over his mouth to stifle the snort of laughter that was about to escape. Obviously this was enough to finally aggravate the nearest person to them, from the glare they received. Emily and he shared a look, knowing that they were causing trouble.

"They are going to kill us as it is when they realise we have been stringing them along," he whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck, "Think I'm happy to leave it at that."

"Spoil sport," she pouted, liking the idea of a Rossi/Garcia liaison.

"Shhhh," came the angry retort from the same aggrieved stranger, evidently their constant chatter being too much.

Derek put his arm around Em and pulled her close, settling down for the rest of the movie. Both of them happy that they had been successful in gaining a little revenge.

Pen silently flapped her hands, mimicking clapping, as she watched the pair in front and off to her right. Joy evident on her emotion filled face; "Yes," she hissed.

Rossi let a grin grace his face as he realised their mission had been fully successful. He had helped a friend in need, and could see firsthand the successful results of his meddling.

. . .

As the credits rolled, Dave nudged Pen from her hiding place in the crook of his neck. She had taken up residence there at the first murder and not surfaced since.

"It's all over," he soothed, stroking her soft hair.

"God I hate slasher flicks, don't you guys get enough of this every day?" She spat as she straightened herself.

"Not my first choice either," he agreed, "but it was a good way to ensure some contact between the two. And guess what it worked." Dave nodded in the direction of where Derek and Emily had been sitting. "Where'd they go?"

Pen glanced briefly around before she felt two hands on her shoulders. Screaming loudly she literally jumped out of her seat.

"Well, well, fancy seeing you two here," came Derek's deep voice.

"Ah Sugar, you startled me," she chided, tapping him lightly on the arm.

Emily leaned in over Dave shoulder to purr, "Yeah is there something you'd like to tell us?" She wiggled her finger between the two to add emphasis to her words.

"Urm . . ." Pen flushed as she turned to face her friends.

"It's okay Pen, I think we may have been played," Dave smirked and he realised the game they had been playing, "May I assume that Valentine's was not such a disaster as we were led to believe?"

"Disaster - no-one said disaster; as I told Pen," Derek held his hand over his heart as he swore to tell the truth, "the meal was fantastic, and at that point Emily and I hadn't arranged another date, but . . ."

"But you had every intention to," Dave finished for him, taking in the smug grins on Emily and Derek's faces, "Just how long did you think you'd get away with this for?"

"Long enough," was Emily's reply, with a wink in Derek's direction; pleased that their meddling friends didn't appear cross.

Pen sat with her arms folded over her chest, a sulky look on her face, but unable to hide the delight bubbling below the surface.

Derek reached over the back of the chairs and hugged her, before kissing her lightly on the head, "Come on, let's all go for a drink."

Making their way out of the cinema together they headed to the nearest bar - Derek and Emily laughing as they tried to answer the barrage of questions from Pen. Dave brought the first round and returned to the table with the drinks, smiling widely.

"Oh man, I get you succeeded," Derek reached over to take his beer, after passing Em her wine, "enough of the grin already."

"Oh no, Derek it's not that at all," his overwhelming smugness evident, "I have the pleasure of letting you two know that you have an appointment with Hotch first thing tomorrow morning."

"What?" Derek and Emily said in unison, shock written across their features.

"It was one of the conditions of me getting out of his office alive, once he found out what Pen and I were up to," his eyebrows rose as he attempted to apologise, "Sorry guys."

"No you're not," Derek muttered, no longer feeling so smug about their little game.


End file.
